Feelings Within Me
by Fire vs Ice Twilight Lover
Summary: Bella Swan moves to Forks. She meets Jacob Black and Edward Cullen. She gets a small crush on Edward, but as days pass she regrets it. She falls in love with Jacob. She is still isn't sure what to do... what will happen? Read to find out. This is AU. Renesmee isn't Bella's and Edward's daughter. She is the same age as Edward and has a crush on him. Renesmee Black. She is Jake's sis


**A/N: Hey guys! This is the first fanfic we are doing! If you are wondering why it says "we" rather than "I" is that there are 2 people who are sharing 1 account. One person is me, Percabethforever2511, (Call me Melody!) the other person is Shadylowinnski (Call me Amara!). Like we said before, this is our first story writing together! We hope you like our first story! Here it is!**

* * *

**October 13th, 2004**

**Bella Swan POV**

My eyes fluttered open to see the sun dazzling in through the window. I stretched my arms yawning. I can't believe it was morning already. I came very late yesterday night. I looked around my room rubbing my eyes. I let my hand fall down on the bed. I sighed. I had a lot of work to do after I come from school. First of all is to change how my room looks like. I can't believe that Charlie hadn't thrown all this junks out since my mother left him. Well… Charlie still hasn't changed like my mom did. I have to do a lot of shopping today if the teacher at Forks doesn't give me too much homework to do.

I pushed my blanket getting up and yawning. This is going to be along day alright. First day of school in Forks. So exciting! I shook my head to wake up fully and started walking out of my room all the way to the bathroom. I quickly took a long bath with warm water that relaxed my muscles and decreased my nervousness to meet new friends. I didn't have many new friends at my old school in Phoenix. Everyone had ignored me. I didn't care then, but now I do. I didn't want to be one of those girls who would just sit in one side listening to others talk behind her back. I laughed at myself for even thinking like that. That is just stupid of me to do that.

I dried my hair quickly and ran downstairs to the kitchen. I looked around to see if Charlie was there, but he wasn't. I think he had already left early for work rather than drop his daughter at her new school. Whatever.

I opened the fridge, looking around it to find nothing that made my stomach growl. Homework or not, I have to go shopping.

I closed the fridge grabbing my books from the table. That's when I realized that… how am I going to arrive at the school? Wait… didn't Charlie say that he had something special that he had to show me today? Maybe he left it outside for me and left for work! I don't know…

I grabbed the house keys that Charlie had made for me since I will come home before he does. I opened the door and got my sandals that my mom had bought me as a present for my last birthday. Even though she had been with me my entire life, she didn't know that I hate surprises and I mostly hate presents. Mom told me that I will like it after I wear it and I was like yeah right, but she was right. I fell in love with these shoes even though they kill my feet every time I walk in them.

I slipped my feet into it and opened the door. I looked carefully everywhere before getting out and locking the door. I felt a hand on my shoulder... I grabbed the hand and pulled the person over me to slam against the door. I learned this in Karate class. I'm glad I at least went to one of the classes.

"**_WHOA THERE BELLA_**!" someone screamed. I turned to see Charlie running toward me… nope... I was wrong. He was running toward the dude who had fallen on the ground from my attack.

"Jake? Are you alright?" Charlie asked turning the dude to face him. The Jake dude turned around smiling like a lunatic. Did something happen to is brain when I smacked him against the door? I hope not…

"I am fine, Charlie," the guy said getting up casually dusting off his jeans and white shirt. Well, it looks like that didn't hurt him at all. Hmm… "Your daughter is strong. Wow."

Charlie forced a laugh out.

"Yeah, she got that from her mother of course. If I were her, I wouldn't teach Bella all these dangerous things…"

I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Seriously, Char… dad. I am not a 3 year old. I am seventeen!" I told him the 10th time already. I think this is why mom left dad, but I still don't understand why she would be this harsh.

Jake looked at me.

"You are 17 already? Oh… You are older than me," he said nodding. "Which school are you going to?"

I was hesitant at first cause I didn't know this guy and I didn't want him to start stalking me or something, but I shrugged it off.

"Forks High School… How old are you and what school do you go to?" I asked trying to be casual. The guy looked older than me rather than younger than me. Maybe he is lying…

"Hmm… I am 15 and I do not go to Forks High School. I got to La Push Reservation," he said sighing. So he isn't lying.

I smiled.

"Cool. You don't look 15 to me though. You look around my age. Well… older than me really."

Jake laughed.

"Well, nice to meet you Isabella Swan. I am Jacob Black. That's my father over there in the wheel chair," he said leaning against the door. At least the door didn't get hurt or I will need more money than I have right now.

"Nice to meet you too, Jacob. Please don't call me Isabella. Call me just Bella," I told him. I looked over my shoulder to see a man in a wheelchair smiling at me. I think I remember him somehow.

I looked down at my watch…

"Oh god! I'm going to be late!" I yelled starting to run, but tripping over my own foot and was about to fall, but warm strong arms caught me.

"Be careful. Charlie was right. You do fall a lot own your own," Jake said placing me on my feet.

I nodded thanks to him and looked at Charlie who was smiling right at me. Wait…

"I thought you already went to work…" I said suddenly remembering. So all along he was outside and I didn't see him. I got to get glasses already.

"I was outside waiting for you to come. Why would I want to leave my daughter alone to go to school on her first day alone?" Charlie said shaking his head.

I shrugged looking down at my shoes.

"I'm going to get late on my first day. Do you want that to happen? I don't think so. So may I go now?" I asked. I wasn't trying to be rude or something, but I was getting so late right now.

"How are you going to get there? Either way you are still going to be late…" Jake said starting to walk toward Charlie and whispered something into his ear. Charlie nodded smiling.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked them totally forgetting about what Jake even said.

Both of them just ignored what I said and started to walk leaving me and Jake's father alone. I started to walk after them, but Jake's father caught my hand. I looked down at him.

"They will come in a minute," he said leaving my hand go.

I sighed and walked back over to the wall so I can lean on it.

I waited there impatiently. I thought mom told Charlie that I don't like surprises.

As on cue, a beautiful black car drove onto to driveway. I stared at it in shock. It was so beautiful. Why is it here though? Was that Jacob dude trying to brag about his new car or something?

The driver seat door opened and out came Jacob Black wearing sunglasses and smirking. I rolled my eyes at that. Are you serious?

I started to walk toward the car trying not to look at Jake.

"What is this for?" I asked as my fingers touched the car. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Jake shrugged still smirking.

"Ask Charlie. He will tell you everything."

Charlie walked toward us.

"Do you like the car, honey?" he asked placing his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him in shock.

"I love it… I just don't understand why it is here," I told him smiling. Wait… Is this what he wanted to show me?

"I'm glad you like it because this is for you. Jake helped me buy this for you. First of all, I wanted to buy you a truck that Billy there had and was giving it for sale, but Jake said that you might not like it and that you will like this car. He was the one who bought it for you," Charlie said smiling.

I looked at Jake who was leaning against the car looking over at me. His smirk was replaced with a smile… a cute one that lit his eyes up. Even though he was younger than me… he was a little attractive.

I smiled biting my lips.

"Thank you," I told him.

Jake stood up straight.

"No problem. I think you should get going now cause you are going to get late to school if you don't leave right now," he said.

I forgot about that.

"Oh my god! Um… Where are the keys?" I asked Jake who started to walk toward me.

He took my hand putting something into it and closed it before I looked at it. He backed away smiling.

I opened my hand to see the keys.

"Thank you again!" I said hugging Charlie and giving Jake a friendly hug and got in my new car. I put the key in the right place and the car started to life. I slowly backed away out of the driveway. I waved goodbye to everyone and turned left driving straight to school.

* * *

I pulled into the school's parking lot. I circled my car over and over again to find a place to park at, but there were no place to park… except beside a shiny Volvo. I took my chance of getting the spot before someone else did.

My car perfectly fit into space between the shiny Volvo and a truck. I stopped the car and took the keys out and quickly put them in my jean's pocket.

I took a deep breath or two. I can do this.

I opened the door and stepped out to be welcomed by a cold breeze. I shivered. I forgot to grab a sweater before I left, but it doesn't matter right now. I'll just quickly get into class.

I started to walk toward a big building that everyone was walking toward too. I received couple of glances and some people just would stare right at me like I was an alien.

As I reached the door, I felt a hand on my arm. I turned around to see… gorgeous guy with bronze hair, green eyes and is very pale, but very… beautiful.

"Hello there," he said as a smirk formed on his lips. "Looks like you are the new student, Isabelle Swan, aren't you? I am Edward Cullen. With your permission I will show you the way to the administer room."

I didn't have any words to say at all… my mouth was opened wide.

Edward snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Hello?"

I snapped to reality. I started to blush looking down at my shoes.

"Um… Yes, I am Isabella Swan, but call me Bella," I told him looking up. He was still looking at me smiling.

"Well, then… Bella. With your permission, may I lead you to the administer room?" Edward asked again.

I hesitated at first, but I nodded.

"Yes, Please…"

"Come this way," he said.

I followed him into an empty hallway. Are we going the right way? I don't know, but I feel somewhat weird right now.

"Um… Edward," I called him.

Edward looked at me smirking this time.

"Yes? Is something wrong Bella?"

"Are we going the right way?" I asked him hesitantly.

"Yes… yes we are. What makes you think we aren't?" he asked looking away.

"Never mind…"

We continued walking down the hallway and turned around to see a room.

"Here it is," Edward smiled. "I'll see you later."

Edward waved and started to walk back to where we came. I didn't know what to say right now. I felt some type of connection between him. I didn't know what it was, but I will find out.

**A/N: We hope you like it! Please support us by leaving a REVIEW! **

- **Melody and Amara **


End file.
